Sweet Sleep My Dark Angel
by Alone-in-Life
Summary: Lily is in love with Paul. Paul doesn't love Lily the way she wants him to. Will all of that change with just one glance?
1. My Heart is Broken

Laughter was heard from behind the wooden gate door. My heart stopped for a beat when I heard the voices.

"Paul." A voice laughed out. I stopped breathing for a second.

"Sue-" I could hear Paul's voice being cut off. I opened the gate a little and saw want I didn't want to.

Sue was pressed up against Paul, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her upper arms. Her hands started to travel lower and soon they were around his waist, landing on his hips. I could hear her moan into his mouth, which only increased my tears that were wanting to come out but I fought them with all that I had left. That was until I saw him kiss her back.

My heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Oh." I said barely over a whisper. That's when it stopped and Paul spotted my looking at him with tears screaming in my eyes. How he spotted me I have no idea, but that was when I couldn't take it any more. I stared at him one last time and this time is was held with love and begging, but no I ran. I ran from my best friend and the only guy I ever loved in my whole existence. And he was kissing another girl in his backyard.

I ran, no turning back now. I ran with tears falling freely down my face. I bit down on my hand trying to kept my self from falling down in the dirt road. I tripped over my feet , blinded by the tears that pooled in my eyes.

"LILY!." Paul's voice says, ringing out into the air, echoing off of the trees and rocks. I stood for a second and then just ran as soon as I heard him coming closer towards me. I just couldn't take it. I had given everything up for him and this is how he repays me.

With betrayal among the heart that longed for him to love me back. That's all I ever wanted. Even though he sees me as just a friend, I want him to see me as more but I don't know if I can.

I love him and always will till my dying breath.

The ground started to turn soft, then I realized that I had reached the beach. Sand was beneath the solos of my shoes. I kicked them off and ran for the cliffs. I could no longer hear his footsteps behind me. My only guess was that he had stopped, but I knew him better then that. He would chase me if he really did love me. But still I didn't dare look back.

Frozen at the top I stood, waiting to hear him say my name once more.

It never came.

I waited and stood. Holding my ground as even the rain started to fall. I was sure that I would die of hypothermia. And he would warm up my body even if I was long gone by the time he, or they, found me.

He would no longer see my smile, or hear my laughter. To see the way my eyes light up when ever he comes around. To feel my arms around his torso, giving him a hug. To see my face filled with his pain that comes and goes.

He would see none of it. But he would if he hadn't been so stupid most of the time and fucking other girls.

He would notice me. Not just as a friend or a sister, But as someone who loves him. It will never happen and I know it.

Just then I hear panting behind me. Could it be him, to tell me that he was sorry for what he did or just to yell at me for barging in on him and Sue-May? I turned around slowly, scared to see my own shadow casted upon him.

As lighting flashed and thunder clashed, the rain mixed into the tears in my eyes. I could see glimpses of Paul standing there.

"Lily, Please listen to me. I didn't do it. She moved in on me an-" I raised my hand to quite him.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Paul. I've had enough of them to last a lifetime. Do you even know why I'm so upset with you?" I said, letting out a huff of anger.

There was no answer from him. I took that as a no.

"It's because I love you!" I shouted at him with all the might I had left in me. I just couldn't take it anymore. He was standing in front of me, trying to tell me not to leave him. He just never noticed how the things he do hurt me more then I say.

"O.k? I loved you since... I don't know when, but ever since we started High School together I just wanted you to see me as someone more then just a friend. But since you wanted to play the High life, sleeping with different girls each night, I kept my mouth shut. I saw that you were happy most of the time and I'm not the kind of person to want to destroy that. I gave up everything for you, and you never gave one thing back to me!" I stopped to take a breath.

I forced myself to look at him. I could see the hurt in his eyes and the anger in him body motion.

"So you know what? Screw a person who cheats on them with a friend. Why would you even think of doing it with Sue-May. She is my friend, You know that Paul. You know that she's my friend." He opened his mouth to speak but I never gave him the chance.

I took one step back and fell off. That was the end for me.


	2. So close

**Disclaimer on all the twilight characters, all others belong to me.**

**BTW 5/15 is my birthday. Tomorrow also I'm preforming in my school's play "Once on this Island." So this is my long await writing chapter that I have ignored for so long I am really sorry, please forgive me. It's my birthday present from me to you. I hope you love it. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Paul's P.O.V

My life was done for as I knew it. I jumped in after her. I would take what ever it was to save her. She was my imprint.

I was so stupid. Sue-May was nothing to me. She had jumped herself onto me.

_Flashback_

_"Paul come on. I know you want me. I see the way you look at me at school." She makes advances towards me but I just move back. I don't love her. I love lily even if she doesn't know it. I was going to tell her today. She was coming over soon. To tell the truth I had loved her since I first met her. I invited her over to my house today cause I was going to tell her, also I haven't been able to see her at all over the past 5 months cause I had turned into a werewolf. But even after that I still loved her. She was the only one for me. When I saw her in the hallway one day I caught her eyes and I knew that she was meant for me. I didn't want her to see me with her best friend Sue-May._

_"Sue-May stop. Get off of me. I don't want you anymore." I did mess around with Sue-May before transforming behind Lily's back. And sometime before imprinting on Lily. I didn't love anyone really just messing around with girls was the only way that I got over seeing Lily dating other guys. _

_"Come on Paul. I know you still want me. Don't try to be in denial about it." She had pressed me up against the wall, placed her hands on my chest and kissed me on the mouth. I placed my hands on her arms to pull her off of me. I heard someone breath far away. I looked over to the gate's door and saw Her standing there._

_I pushed Sue-May off of me and ran after her. _

_'Oh god, Please Lily don't run away from me.' I ran after her all the way to the cliffs._

_"Lily, Please listen to me. I didn't do it. She moved in on me an-" I started to speak and move to her. I just wanted to hold her in my arms. Keep herself protected and love her._

_"I don't want to hear your excuses Paul. I've had enough of them to last a lifetime. Do you even know why I'm so upset with you?" She said, letting out a huff of anger. I didn't really know why she was made at me, but I could figure it out just by looking into her eyes._

_I couldn't answer her. I was to hurt by my own stupidity and the impact that I had cause on my imprint._

_"It's because I love you!" She shouted at me. I was shocked. I never expected her to love me. _

_"O.k? I loved you since... I don't know when, but ever since we started High School together I just wanted you to see me as someone more then just a friend. But since you wanted to play the High life, sleeping with different girls each night, I kept my mouth shut. I saw that you were happy most of the time and I'm not the kind of person to want to destroy that. I gave up everything for you, and you never gave one thing back to me!" She to stopped to take a breath._

_I looked at her with such desperate eyes that she never looks up to. When she did I could see the hurt in her eyes and I wanted to kill myself for hurting her so much._

_"So you know what? Screw a person who cheats on them with a friend. Why would you even think of doing it with Sue-May. She is my friend, You know that Paul. You know that she's my friend." I opened my mouth to speak but she never gave me the chance._

_She took one step back and fell off. That was the end for me._

_Flashback_

I jumped in after her. The water was really cold, even for a werewolf. But to have to feel what it was feels like to a normal human, it must have been freezing for Lily. I spotted her floating a little bit away. I swam after her. I could lose her. Not after what I just did, but I probably did deserve it. I had cause her so much pain.

"Lily!" I shouted but to no avail. Also I knew it was pointless. I still felt so far away from her.

When I finally got to her she was like ice. I swam us to shore and pulled her onto the sand. I placed my head to her chest to try and hear a heart beat or a plus. Any sign of living in her.

I started doing CPR on her.

"Please Lily you need to live for me. I'm sorry for what I did." I did mouth to mouth on her and after sitting back for a second, Lily started to cough up water and sat up.

She looked around and stop when she saw me.

"What the hell Paul!"

* * *

**OMG what is Lily gonna do now that Paul saved her life. Never mess with a girl that's in love and mad at the same time. Please leave a review. I love you all.**


	3. Reality

**Disclaimer on all the twilight characters, all others belong to me.**

**This is my long awaited writing chapter that I have ignored for so long I am really sorry, please forgive me. I hope you love it. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Paul's P.O.V

I started doing CPR on her.

"Please Lily you need to live for me. I'm sorry for what I did." I did mouth to mouth on her and after sitting back for a second, Lily started to cough up water and sat up.

She looked around and stop when she saw me.

"What the hell Paul!"

* * *

Lily's P.O.V

"What the hell Paul!" I yelled at him. I slapped him in the face.

Why was he wet and panting so hard? Then it registered in my head. He jumped in to save me. But why? It's not like he ever cared about me. Did he?

No he didn't. Get a hold of yourself Lily! He was kissing Sue-May, your best friend.

"Lily don't do that ever again. You scared me to death." I snapped my head.

"Why do you care!" I pushed myself away from him. I got up off the sand and turned away from Paul's face. My breathing became harder to control when I felt him shift he's body towards me.

"I care cause you're my friend and... I..." He was lost at words.

"And I what? Just spit it out Paul!" I yelled at him. He had he's mouth open but nothing came out.

"Fine. I'm leaving then." I got up and left him sitting in the wet sand as the rain started to fall. I ran till I got to the edge of the beach. I looked back slowly, he was still kneeling in the sand. Just sitting down. I was tempted to yell at him to get out of the rain but the other half of me got the best and I left. Running farther and farther away from Paul. AS I got close to home I leaned against a tree.

A single tear silently fell from my wet face.

Why do I feel this way for him? I never should have said anything. Instead of letting my feelings build up, I should have never even started to think that me and him could have been something more. I mean come on I'm just the popular guys best friend. A person that is just in the background of every fling and week night stand.

He has slept with almost all the girls in the school and I am just one of the people were it's just to weird from him to think about other then just a friend.

I climbed up the tree. Once I was elevated to my bedroom window I looked around to make sure that no one was on the porch. I took a deep breath and the jumped of the tree branch grabbing for the window sill. Once getting a firm grasp on that I pulled myself in.

I turned down the music so it wasn't blaring out loud. I head to my bathroom to take of my wet clothes and put on some new ones. I grabbed a lose fitting shirt and some skinny jeans.

I went down stairs to get some dinner since it was most likely that Dad had gone out for Dinner and forgot about me. But that's normal from him. I may be he's only daughter but he doesn't really care for me. He loves my two older brothers more then me. In some way I was the curse of his family. My brothers love me don't get me wrong it's just my father that hates me.

When Mom died giving birth to me. So in a way I'm the unwanted child in my family. But it's just by my father. My brothers say that I'm the reincarnation of our mother. I've never met her so I have to take their word for it, considering that Father has gotten rid of all the pictures of our mother.

He does take care of me, he just acts like I'm the hired help. So I get paid about 250 a week and he doesn't care what I do with it. He's the type of father that will pay you just so you get out of he's sight. I'm only 14 (going on to 15 very soon) and he's been this way since I was old enough to take care of myself.

I pulled out a tray of leftover lasagna from the other night that I made from my brother since father is never home cause he never eats with us, At all. Pretty much the only time that he ever pays attention to me is when I bring a boy home with me. I was stuck in this reality of mine.

It turns into the complete over-protective parent. Otherwise I'm nothing to him but an object in he's way of life.

"Hey little sis!" My oldest brother Rohit says as he comes into the kitchen.

"Hey Ro!" I say as I high-five him.

"Where Aman?" I looked over to Rohit.

"With he's "Girlfriend"." I smirked at him.

"Don't be jealous just because Lee-Ann broke up with you last week." He glared at me. I just smiled at him.

"Don't remind me." I made a mocking sad face at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey are you doing anything this weekend?" I asked. He looked up and shook he's head.

"What'cha you want me to take you?" Knowing that I wanted to go somewhere.

"Seattle, Please?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure, fine. When do you want me to pick you up?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I'll call you I guess" I finished up my food and then went over and wrapped my arms around my brother's waist and leaned my head on he's back.

"Why do think that he hates me so much?" I felt him shrug he's shoulders.

"Don't even worry about him. O.k? Cause me and Aman love you so much. Your our little sister and we are never going to let him hurt you, o.k?" I nodded my head and pulled away. A silent single tear fell from my eye.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I shook me head from his hand that was holding my chin.

"Nothing." I look up at him and just give him a small. 'If only he knew what happened to me.' I thought.


	4. Old friends

**Disclaimer on all the twilight characters, all others belong to me.**

**This is my long awaited writing chapter that I have ignored for so long I am really sorry, please forgive me. I hope you love it. Please leave a review.**

**Just to let you know I'm a terrible speller and I don't always catch my mistakes.  
**

I will be featuring a deaf person in this chapter so in this chapter:

Signing will be:_in italics._

Signing while talking: _In Italics while underline._

* * *

Lily's P.O.V

"Seattle, Please?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure, fine. When do you want me to pick you up?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I'll call you I guess" I finished up my food and then went over and wrapped my arms around my brother's waist and leaned my head on his back.

"Why do think that he hates me so much?" I felt him shrug he's shoulders.

"Don't even worry about him. O.k? Cause me and Aman love you so much. Your our little sister and we are never going to let him hurt you, o.k?" I nodded my head and pulled away. A silent single tear fell from my eye.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I shook me head from his hand that was holding my chin.

"Nothing." I look up at him and just give him a small. 'If only he knew what happened to me.' I thought.

* * *

Lily's P.O.V

So this morning when I woke I looked at my Iphone to see if I had gotten any messages from my friend who was coming to visit. I had 1 missed vid call.

_'Cole Smith' _Flashed across the screen of my cell. Then I looked at the time.

It was almost 12.

"Shit." I got out of bed and quickly put on skinny jeans and a semi tight fitting shirt. I put on a pair of converses.

"Rohit!" I yell out. I find him on the couch.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He gave me he's infamous glare.

"You didn't tell me when to wake you up, as a matter of fact you never told me to wake you up." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever can we please just start to get a move on. I want to go see Cole." Rohit got up from the couch, grabbed his keys and coat.

"Come on lil sis." I ran out the door. I hear him laugh behind me.

"What?" I said as I waited outside the car.

"Someone's very happy to see an old friend." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Lets go, like now please. I haven't seen him in 1 o.k. Sue me for being happy once in my life." Once he unlocked the door I jumped into the car and told him to hurry up. He shook his head and laughed.

About after a 45 minute drive to Seattle, we finally made it to the park that I was going to met Cole at.

"Thanks Bro." I said as I jumped out of the car and walked away. I walked over to a bench where I saw a very familiar curly black haired, basketball cap.

_"Hey stranger." _I signed to Cole.

"_Hey lily." _He signed back using the flower sign for my name. I smiled at him.

"_How have you been?" _He signed at me. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

_"O.k I'm..." _I looked at him. _"I'm great. Now that you here."_ I said gently pushing him. He smiled at me.

_"Come here." _I sign to him. I pulled him into a hug. I felt him hug me back.

_"Come on Cole let go some where." _I signed to him. We got up from the bench and grabbed each others hands as we started to walk around the park signing about anything that was on our mind.

_"Oh hey I forgot to tell you. But guess what?" _He signs to me. Stopping me from walking away.

"_What's that?" _I sign with the same enthusiasm.

"_I'm moving into La Push!" _My smile just grew bigger and bigger if that was even possible. I threw my arms around him and he spun us around.

"_When do you move in?" _I say pulling my self arm length away.

_"Today."  
_

* * *

**O.k so I know that this is a lot shorter then my other chapters but I had some help from my friend and this is the connecting bridge to future chapters that are now in a backbone zone of the story.  
**


	5. Thinking

**Disclaimer on all the twilight characters, all others belong to me.**

**This is my long awaited writing chapter that I have ignored for so long I am really sorry, please forgive me. I hope you love it. Please leave a review.**

**Just to let you know I'm a terrible speller and I don't always catch my mistakes.  
**

I will be featuring a deaf person in this chapter so in this chapter:

Signing will be:_in italics._

Signing while talking: _In Italics while underline._

* * *

_"Oh hey I forgot to tell you. But guess what?" _He signs to me. Stopping me from walking away.

"_What's that?" _I sign with the same enthusiasm.

"_I'm moving into La Push!" _My smile just grew bigger and bigger if that was even possible. I threw my arms around him and he spun us around.

"_When do you move in?" _I say pulling my self arm length away.

_"Today."  
_

* * *

After spending the whole afternoon with my old friend Cole he drove me back to my house.

"_Hey thanks for the rid back."_ I sign to him as he helps me get out of his truck.

"_It was great to see you again. I had a great time hanging out with you. I miss the old times." _He signs after closing the car door. I forgot how much fun I had with Cole. I smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and spin me into him self. Grabbing me around the waist. I let out a laugh and he kissed me on my cheek.

I instantly felt my cheeks turn pink. Cole was my friend and it just felt weird to have him kiss me on the cheek.

_"So... See ya tomorrow." _I sign to him. He nodded he's head. I head back to my house with a smile that seemed to forever grow on my face. I unlocked the door to my house only to see something well I didn't really ever want to see.

My brother, Aman, and his girlfriend in a rather awkward state of positions.

"Oh my God, I am not looking!" I shouted covering my eyes and then just walking toward the stairs.

"Oh my- Lily can't you knock!" Aman said. I just continued to walk upstairs. Once I was in my room I uncovered my eyes and walked over to my bed.

I sat there for a minute or two then fell over on my bed and started to laugh my head off. After I had my laughing fit I turn on my music so I wouldn't have to hear them from downstairs.I grabbed for my phone and text Rohit to not come back for a long time. Cause well it would just be weird for both of them.

My mind started running threw things that had happen over the last few days.

Paul.

I knew I couldn't run from him forever and I would sooner or later have to face Sue-May. But the one thing that they lost was my trust.

'Hey at least you get to hang out with Cole' I think. I felt a small smile creep it's way onto my face. Then I thought I was going to have to translate everything for the teachers for them to understand him.

'I hope he has the same classes as me.' I think again. Soon I could the noise of Rohit coming entering the house and him shouting at Aman. I was laughing so hard I tried not to fall off the bed.

"OH MY GOD! CAN'T YOU TWO GET A ROOM OTHER THEN THE LIVING ROOM, OR BETTER YET GET A HOUSE AND MOVE INTO TOGETHER!" I was laughing so hard when I heard this. I warned Rohit but he didn't listen to him. He let his curiosity get the better of him. I shook my head.

"Oh Rohit. I tried to warn you. But you didn't listen to me." I sat up straight in the bed and waited for Rohit to enter, knowing that he would come up and ask me why in the world did I send him the text. A few minutes later I heard his feet pounding against the wooden stairs.

"LILY!" I tried not to smile when I saw his red face.

"Yes?" I said in the most innocent voice that I could make.

"Why would you send me that text?" He said sounding really outraged. I held my hands out of defense.

"I warned you not to come but you didn't you listen to me." I said as I couldn't help but laugh. I 'm sorry I know it was mean but I couldn't help it.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight." He warned my in his "scary" voice.

"Oh like you haven't done it before." I said accusingly. I smirked at him and he glared at me and then shut the door. I spent the next 5 minutes or so to try and stop laughing and go to bed. I didn't know how I was going to fall asleep tonight with what happened this morning.

I was happy that Cole was coming to school with me and that I would have to sit next to Paul all the time, after what happened in recent events of our friendship.

* * *

**O.k so sorry for the ****wrong spelling. I used a computer that doesn't really have a spelling check I promise I will check it later but for now I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. I will not accept flames.**


	6. First breath

**Disclaimer on all the twilight characters, all others belong to me.**

**This is my long awaited writing chapter that I have ignored for so long I am really sorry, please forgive me. I hope you love it. Please leave a review.**

**Just to let you know I'm a terrible speller and I don't always catch my mistakes.  
**

I will be featuring a deaf person in this chapter so in this chapter:

Signing will be:_in italics._

Signing while talking: _**In Italics while bold**._

* * *

"LILY!" I tried not to smile when I saw his red face.

"Yes?" I said in the most innocent voice that I could make.

"Why would you send me that text?" He said sounding really outraged. I held my hands out of defense.

"I warned you not to come but you didn't you listen to me." I said as I couldn't help but laugh. I 'm sorry I know it was mean but I couldn't help it.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight." He warned my in his "scary" voice.

"Oh like you haven't done it before." I said accusingly. I smirked at him and he glared at me and then shut the door. I spent the next 5 minutes or so to try and stop laughing and go to bed. I didn't know how I was going to fall asleep tonight with what happened this morning.

I was happy that Cole was coming to school with me and that I wouldn't have to sit next to Paul all the time, after what happened in recent events of our friendship.

* * *

**The next morning**

The next as I got ready for school I looked around me room for a necklace that Cole gave to me when I left. I remember I last had it when I was hanging out with the guys at Sam's house and then I came home and took it off somewhere in my room.

I stopped to look around my room and at the corner of my eye I saw something shiny. There it was the locket that I was looking for since I woke up.

It was under my pillow. I don't know how it ended up there but I'm glad I found it. I quickly put it on and then ran downstairs. Grabbed a bagel and then ran for Rohit's car. He was sitting inside, at the divers seat.

"Took you long enough." I rolled my eyes and flicked him the bird.

"Tray harsh, huh. O.k lets get going." He laughed at me, starting the engine. To 'enjoy' the ride more I turned on the radio to a station that he hated but I loved it. He looked at me. I just smiled at him and slapped his hand when he tried to change it.

"NO!" I yelled at him. He flinched. I smiled, knowing that he hated it. After a half an hour in the car we finally pulled up to the high school.

"I'm gonna hang out with Cole this afternoon o.k?" Rohit nodded his head. We got out of the car and started to head over to the main doors. Just then I heard the voices I really didn't want to here at all.

"Hey Lily, wait up." Came the voice of my friend Jake. Embry and Quil where tagging close behind. They were all smiles and everything. They were my only friends that weren't affected by Sam's 'pack' as rumor has it on the rez. Paul was the only friend that I had in the 'pack'.

I turned around and smiled at them.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Are you o.k?" Embry asked.

"Wha-"

"Are you crazy Lily!" Quil said shaking me by the shoulders.

I opened my mouth to say something but I never got the chance.

"Lily I told you not to fall for him." That's when it hit me. They knew about the other day. When I was stupid enough to admit my feeling only to think that I had to kill myself.

I opened my mouth to speak again and once more cut off, not getting a word in.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" I end up having to shout at them. They looked at me with shock, knowing that I wasn't really one to shout at people.

"I'm fine. Better actually. I found out my old friend Cole is moving to La Push." I said to them and then fazed out of their shock state. Then Quil raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute is this the same Cole you go on and on about? I really want to met this guy now." Quil said laughing at the end. Which earned him a hard right punch to the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!" I glared at him.

"For blabbering you mouth to much." He mocked a look of hurt. I rolled my eye and started to look around for Cole. I saw him coming through the parking lot. A smile grew on my face.

"Be right back guys." I said not even waiting for a reply. I quickly ran over to Cole's side.

"_Hey there."_

_"Lily!"_ He smiled at me and then gave me a hug. As I pulled away I saw Paul glaring daggers at me.

"_So how do you like La Push?" _I asked, giving him space to get off his motor-bike.

_"It's different from the east coast."_ That earned him a laughing grin. He smiled at me and threw his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but think of me and him back in the good old days and I had nothing to worry about.

"_Come on I'll show the way to the office." _I singed. He took his arm off my shoulder and followed me to the office.

As we were walking down the hallway I was getting some stares from the guys, and lustful glares from the girls that they were giving Cole. If only they knew that he was deaf.

"_So here we are, this the main office. I stay by for help." _He nodded his head knowing that there would be a translation barrier.

"Hi Miss. Hart this is my friend Cole. He's a transfer student from New York." Miss Hart looked up from behind her classes and smiled at me then looked at Cole.

"Hello Mr. Cole, I'm Miss Hart. Let me get your school schedule." Cole nodded his head. I was happy that I didn't have to translate cause Cole could read lips.

"_How do you spell her name?"_ He signed to me.

"_H-a-r-t."_ I signed for him. After waiting a few more minutes Miss Hart finally came back with the schedule and I looked at it.

"_Yes." _I signed. Cole looked at me like I was crazy.

"_What! We have all the same classes_ _together." _He smiled at me and laughed.

"_So what's the first class_ _Missy."_

* * *

__**So for the long delay in it. I had sleep away camp, wisdom teeth taken out (all four too) and I just have been thinking about other things so yeah.  
**

**Oh and please tell me what you think Paul should do on the poll that's on my profile .  
**


	7. I'm tired

**Disclaimer on all the twilight characters, all others belong to me.**

**This is my long awaited writing chapter that I have ignored for so long I am really sorry, please forgive me. I hope you love it. Please leave a review.**

**Just to let you know I'm a terrible speller and I don't always catch my mistakes.  
**

I will be featuring a deaf person in this chapter so in this chapter:

Signing will be:_in italics._

Signing while talking: _**In Italics while bold**._

* * *

"Hi Miss. Hart this is my friend Cole. He's a transfer student from New York." Miss Hart looked up from behind her classes and smiled at me then looked at Cole.

"Hello Mr. Cole, I'm Miss Hart. Let me get your school schedule." Cole nodded his head. I was happy that I didn't have to translate cause Cole could read lips.

"_How do you spell her name?"_ He signed to me.

"_H-a-r-t."_ I signed for him. After waiting a few more minutes Miss Hart finally came back with the schedule and I looked at it.

"_Yes." _I signed. Cole looked at me like I was crazy.

"_What! We have all the same classes_ _together." _He smiled at me and laughed.

"_So what's the first class_ _Missy."_

* * *

By lunch time Cole and I were laughing like old times. I introduced him to my guy friends. You know Jake, Embry and Quil.

Their faces when Cole said nice to met you was so funny. They looked at Cole like he was from another planet. I liked it though cause then that way I can talk about the guys right in front of their face and they won't even know what or and that I'm talking about them. I know it's a bit cruel but sometimes I just need to talk about them and that was it. At home it's really awkward to talk about boys with my brothers with Cole it's different.

**_"O.k so yeah anyway that's when... um what's her name... Miss. Erin I think came in and started to shout at us and she didn't even know what was behind her."_**

Cole looked at me while I was laughing really hard and almost falling out of my seat. Jake and Embry were laughing at the memories as well cause they were in my class that year, Quil was sick that day but I told him about it later on.

"Hey lily what you doing this weekend?" Quil asked me. I shrugged my shoulder.

"Nothing I don't think why?" I said.

"Oh the tribe members are having a bonfire and I wanted to see if you wanted to come, Cole can come as well." I thought that was really nice of them.

_**"You wanna come with us?"**_I signed to Cole. He nodded his head. I smiled at him. He was just the bestest friend in the world.

Soon lunch was over and all the time was gone. I missed having Cole in my life. It was great to have him back.

As we were all walking out I noticed that Jared was staring at Paul and Paul staring at me. I was pulled out of it when Cole tapped me on my shoulder.

_"Yes?" _

"_Tried?" _He smiled. I nodded my head and let my head hang.

"_We're almost done with the day." _He signed. I rolled my eyes.

"_I wish it were now." _He laughed at that.

"_Come on, let's go."_ I signed. And thus we were off to our next class.

* * *

**Paul's P.O.V**

I couldn't stand it. Seeing My imprint hang on to some new guy. I wanted to punch the guy in the face when I saw them in the lunch room. My heart felt like bursting into a thousand pieces when I noticed that he made Her smile and laugh something I once was able to do to her. But ever since that 'accident' she hasn't said a word to me.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V  
**  
So the rest of my day went well, aside from me complaining that I was tired.I was so read to just go home and fall asleep with no problem.

_"I'm so ready for the week to be over so I can sleep in." _I signed to Cole. He looked at me and laughed. I shrugged my shoulders.

We walked over to his motor bike. And we started to talk about other things that we have done in the past.

"_Hey Li, Who's the guy that keeps staring at you?" _Cole signed to me. I looked over my shoulder and low and behold. Paul was the guy staring at me.

"_No one, Just some guy that I use to know."_ For some reason when I said that my heart felt a small jolt of pain. But I shook it off.

"_Come on lets get home, I'm tired." _Cole shook his head and laughed.

"_Your always tired." _I smiled at shrugged.

* * *

**Mystery P.O.V****  
**  
I was going to have her. One way or another she was mine and always will be. She had a deal with me weather she knew about it or not.

I will kill her mutt and her precious 'Family'.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it's a lot shorter then som others I will updates as soon as I can. So sorry.**


End file.
